Sentimento
by ohBlueSky
Summary: AU. Un petit Roméo x Juliette ré-adapté à ma manière avec les personnages de D.Gray-man. Allen X Lenalee. Peu-etre pas d'OC ou autre.
1. Rain

**H****ello les gens! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction : Sentimento. Qui signifie (vous l'aurez peu-etre deviné XD) Sentiment en Italien. A ne pas comfondre avec sentimiento qui veut dire la meme chose, mais en espagol. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

1. Rain

C'était en milieu d'après midi, quelque part au nord de l'Italie, dans une belle ville nommée Vérone, où on pouvais entendre les appels désespérés d'une gouvernante cherchant son jeune Maitre à travers tout le château qui, apparemment, s'amusait à se cacher de son regard.

Celui-ci était justement en train de discuter avec un certain ami dans une cabane abandonné à 2OO mètre au nord du château. Ils étaient alors tout les deux assis à une table au milieu de pièce. Il y avait aussi un canapé recouvert de poussière, à l'opposé, une cheminée dont le feu illuminait la totalité de la pièce plus ou moins assombrie et une porte qui donnait sur une chambre pourvue d'un lit simple et d'une fenêtre.

Peu à peu, la pluie commença à tomber.

-Hé hé, elle va encore te sermonner Allen...dit Lavi essoufflé par la course qu'ils ont dus faire pour fuir la gouvernante.

-T'inquiète...J'ai l'habitude, tu sais. Mais depuis le temps que je fais ça, je ne m'en lasse toujours pas...répondit le jeune homme au cheveux blancs souriant et tout aussi essoufflé que Lavi.

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire à cette idée, jusqu'à ce que Lavi reprit.

-Alors, dit moi, tu es près cette fois ? On peut y aller ? Lui demanda-t-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est quand tu veux, lui répondit Allen avec le même sourire.

Ils se revêtirent (pour se couvrir de la pluie) et sortirent en direction de la ville.

* * *

Non loins de là, dans un autre château un peu plus près de la ville; alors qu'elle regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, pensive, Lenalee vit une calèche se garer devant la porte d'entré principale laissant sortir un beau jeune homme avec des cheveux blond rattachés par une tresse.

Elle le vit ensuite rentrer dans le château suivit de ses gardes du corps, mais n'y fit guère plus attention et replongea dans ses pensées.

Cependant, quelques cinq minutes plus tard, une servante toqua à la porte demandant la permision de rentrer. Lenalee le lui accorda, et la servante rentra en lui disant :

-Madame, je viens vous informer que votre Grand-frère vous a trouvé un nouveau prétendant pour votre mariage.

-De qui s'agit-il ? Demanda Lenalee, le regard toujours ailleurs.

-Il s'agit du Prince Howard Link, Madame.

Il y eu un long moment de silence avant que Lenalee ne se décide à tourner la tête vers la servante avec un air déconcerté sur son visage.

-Le Prince en personne ? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

-Oui Madame. D'ailleurs, votre Frère vous demande de descendre afin de le rencontrer et d'avoir votre conscentement.

Lenalee ne savait que faire. Le Prince de Vérone venait lui-même lui demander sa main en mariage ? Totalement absurde, se dit-elle. Mais si cela s'avérait être vrai, il ne fallait pas le faire attendre.

Elle se dépêcha de descendre et d'aller à la Grande Salle, où on organise généralement de grand banquets étalés sur une longue table faisant pratiquement toute la longueur de la salle elle-même. En entrant, elle vit son en bout de table de dos à la cheminée, ainsi que le Prince assis près de lui qui étaient tous deux en train de discuter.

Aussitôt que le Prince vit Lenalee, il se leva tout en s'inclinant et la salua.

-Ah ! Lenalee, te voilà enfin ! Je t'en pris, viens t'asseoir ! Lui dit son frère lorsqu'il vu Lenalee à son tour.

Celle ci obtempéra et s'assit en face du Prince sans dire un mot.

* * *

Allen et Lavi, eux, étaient à présent dans la ville à cheval. Ils avaient l'habitude de se promener à travers la ville en quête d'une rumeur interressante à se mettre sous la dent.

Allen aimait beaucoup ces moment là, car depuis sa plus jeune enfance, c'est toujours dans ses moments là où il avait le plus de liberté.

De plus, cela aidait un peu Lavi car lui, si il faisait ça, s'était surtout pour récupérer des informations pour son Grand-Père qui écrivait des livres sur la société.

Mais c'est sans compter le fait que, cette fois, c'était des informations précises, qu'ils cherchaient. Des informations sur la famille rivale des Walker : La famille Lee.

Et pour cela, ils allaient se rendre dans un endroit assez particulier, à savoir le château du Comte Komui Lee.

* * *

-Alors, dit-moi, ma petite Lenalee chérie, qu'en dit-tu ? Le Prince est venu spécialement pour te demander en mariage et j'aimerait avoir ton avis !

Komui regardait sa soeur un moment, mais celle ci ne disait pas un mot. Elle gardait la tête basse en regardant ses mains. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire : d'un coté, épouser le Prince mènerait sa famille à la prospérité et cela fera surement plaisir à son Grand-Frère adoré ainsi qu'aux autres membre de la famille. Et d'un autre, elle aurait aimé pouvoir se marier avec un homme dont elle était amoureuse, qu'elle aurait choisit. Mais en épousant le Prince, tout cela serait compromis...

Voyant son hésitation, Komui se tourna silencieusement la tete vers le Prince avec un regard quelque peu gêné.

-Si ce que je vous demande semble vous faire autant hésiter, vous n'avez qu'à me donner votre réponse dans une semaine. Je suppose que cela vous laisseras le temps de réfléchir et d'en parler à votre famille, déclara le Prince en se levant.

Komui le regarda encore quelques instand puis se leva à son tour en le remerciant pour sa proposition. Il raccompagna le Prince jusqu'à sa calèche et le regarda partir en direction du palais royal.

Lenalee, elle, était resté assise encore tourmentée par la proposition du Prince. La servante qui lui avait annoncé l'arrivée du Prince la raccompagna à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse s'y reposer.

Komui, qui était resté dehors devant la porte d'entrée, remarqua un servant sortir et se diriger vers lui. Celui ci lui chuchota un mot à l'oreille. Les yeux de Komui qui, depuis le départ du Prince, étaient restés perdus dans le vide, s'étaient soudainement écarquillés.

* * *

De l'autre coté du château, vers la porte de derrière, Allen et Lavi observaient silencieusement les parois mettant en place un plan pour y pénétrer ( ndt: on peut dire qu'ils ne sont pas près d'y arriver...=_=)

-Que d'irait-tu de creuser un trou dans le sol et de sortir de l'autre coté du mur ? Proposa Lavi qui semblait plus que sérieux.

-T'es malade ! Sa va mettre des années pour faire ça ! On est pas des taupes j'te signale ! Répliqua Allen.

-Et pourquoi pas défoncer le mur à coups d'explosifs, alors ? Reprit Lavi les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-J'ai une meilleure idée...et si tout simplement on passait par la porte juste en face de nous...

-Mais c'est que tu en as des idées Allen ! Et ensuite, en rentrant, on fera « Coucou » au Comte Komui en disant que l'héritier des Walker est venus l'interviewer et qu'il...*SBAFF* Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un méga-punch d'Allen.

-Oublis ce que je viens de dire...Et si on grimpait jusqu'au 2e avec une échelle ? Généralement, c'est là où il a les chambre d'amis, donc à moins qu'ils fassent une réception ce soir, il ne devrait y avoir personne à mon avis.

-Oui, c'est faisable...répondit Lavi en reprennant ses esprits.

Sur ce, Lavi repartit en sprint vers la ville pour chercher la dite échelle. Allen, lui, était resté là tout en observant le haut du batiment. Il se fixa d'abords la fenetre par laquelle ils allaient passer pour rentrer; à savoir celle qui se trouvait à la droite de la porte. (ndt: imaginez qu'ils mettent l'échelle juste devant la porte et que quelqu'un veut sortir; soit l'échelle tombe et les deux zozos se cassent la gueule en voulant monter, soit la porte rebondit sur l'échelle et c'est la personne qui sort, qui casse la gueule contre la porte XD)

Mais encore un peu plus à droite, à travers une autre fenetre, il vit une fille qui était en train de se coiffer. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et il pus meme apercevoir le reflet de son visage sur le miroir en face d'elle.

Allen sentit son sang bouillir en lui. Il commençait à sentir une drôle de sensation en lui, comme si il avait été ensorcelé par le regard de cette fille. Seulement, la jeune fille semblait l'avoir remarqué; il s'en rendit compte quand elle se leva et ouvrit la porte du balcon.

Comme un éclair, il se plaqua contre la porte pour se cacher de son regard et attendit en observant ses moindre geste.

* * *

Lenalee était sur le balcon. Elle aurait juré voir un garçon au cheveux blancs qui la regardait intensément tout à l'heure. Mais en sortant, plus rien.

« _Je dois vraiment être fatigué... » pensa_ elle. « _voilà que maintenant, je reve de garçons qui n'existent pas...Cette histoire de mariage m'a vraiment épuisée... »_

Lenalee retourna à l'intérieur et reprit ses occupations.

* * *

Allen soupira lorsqu'il la vit repartir. Il était soulagé; si jamais elle l'avait aperçu, leur plan pour pénétrer le château aurait été compromis et il aurait eu droit en plus du sermon de sa Gouvernante, de celui de Lavi. Mais d'un autre coté...Il était un peu triste qu'elle ne l'ai pas remarqué, et ça, il n'en comprenait meme pas la raison.

* * *

Lavi arriva quelques minutes plus tard muni d'une échelle plus ou moins grande. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il se demanda pourquoi son ami était scotché à la porte avec le visage rouge comme une tomate.

Il voulu poser la question, mais se ravisa devinant à peu près se qui l'a mis dans cet état. Il se contenta donc de dire :

-Allen, je sais que tu adooore cette porte, mais il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêches là, il commence à se faire tard !

-Ouais bah...C'est pas moi qui a mis trois heures pour trouver une simple échelle ! Répondit Allen. Lavi ne prit meme pas la peine de répondre, et, sans perdre un instand, adossa l'échelle à la fenetre convenue.

Lavi commença à monter l'échelle et Allen le suivit quelque barreaux plus en bas.

Arrivé devant la fenetre, Lavi s'arrêta. Il se tourna calmement vers son jeune maitre en lui tendant un chapeau (ndt: qui ressemblerait à celui de Gil dans Pandora Hearts selon moi.) et un masque.

-Pourquoi me donne tu ça ? Lui demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis. On est pas ici pour dire « coucou » aux Lee si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Sans attandre de réaction de sa part, Lavi se retourna vers la fenetre et fouilla dans son sac en bandoulière et en sortis les quelques instruments dont il aurait besoin pour ouvrir la fenetre.

Il s'acharna deux ou trois minutes, avant que celle ci ne se décide enfin à s'ouvrir. Lavi commença à y pénétrer silencieusement. La pièce était plutot sombre, mais on pouvais voir qu'il s'agissait bien d'une chambre et qu'il n'y avait apparemment personne.

Allen essaya à son tour de rentrer. Mais, manque de bol, en posant le pied par terre, il avait glissé sur le parquais un peu (trop) lisse et fis tomber Lavi en voulant se ratraper. Tout cela pour dire que ce simple geste avait un grand vacarme qui se fit entendre à travers tout le château.

-Aaaah...,soupira Lavi, tu n'es vraiment pas doué, Allen.

-Désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas fait ex...Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte menant au couloir s'ouvrit en grand et laissa apparaître la jeune fille de tout à l'heure.

-Non mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? S'écria-t-elle furieuse.

Au fond du couloir on pouvais entendre les gardes se précipiter vers la chambre.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis regardèrent Lenalee. Ils avaient eu la meme idée en tete, apparemment.

-Allez, on embarque la d'moiselle ! S'écria Lavi le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Pardon ? Fit Lenalee, incrédule.

Lavi se précipita sue elle et, avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive l'assomma en lui mettant un coup dans la nuque.

-Allen, prend-la et passe moi ton épée, s'il te plait ! On vas en avoir besoin pour sortir d'ici !

-De quoi ? De tes deux mains ? Demanda Allen en prenant Lenalee dans ses bras.

-Oui, mais aussi de la fille comme bouclier humains !

-Bou...bouclier...humains ?

-Allez ! On fonce dans l'tas ! S'écria Lavi en s'élançant vers les gardes qui arrivaient.

-Wouaah ! Attend-moi Lavi !

Lavi commençait à donner des coups d'épée à gauche et à droite sans faire attention à les blesser ou pas. Au bouts de cinq minutes d'acharnement (ndt: ça passe vite, pas vrai ? XD) ils arrivèrent enfin au hall avec en face d'eux la porte d'entrée ainsi que maitre de maison : Komui Lee.

Celui ci les regarda avec un air de mépris. Il ne supportait pas qu'on fasse du mal à sa petite soeur adorée qu'il aimait de tout son coeur. Mais n'ayant pas trop le choix, il ordonna aux gardes de s'écarter pour laisser passer les deux garçons.

-Je vous préviens : si jamais il arrive quoi que se soi à Lenalee, ma colère s'abattra sur et vos proches. Sur ce, il s'écarta lui aussi.

Allen et Lavi se regardèrent avec un regard d'incompréhension, mais voyant que de toute façon, l'occasion ne se représentera pas une seconde fois...Ils décampèrent vers la sortie en criant à s'exploser les poumons !

Une fois dehors, ils partirent au galop.

Allen avait encore Lenalee dans les bras...

à suivre ^^

**Cette fois je suis plutot contente du début ( un long chapitre _). J'ai pondu ce truc en 3 semaines à peu près et pour la suite de "Lenalee in Wonderland" il vas falloir attandre un peu, parce que j'ai pas d'inspiration pour elle en ce moment.**


	2. Discussion en privé

**Amis du jour, Bonjour ! Et amis du soir, Bonsoir !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Tsuni-kun et .XD, les 2 première personnes qui m'on mises des reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

2. Discussion en privé

* flash-back *

_Allen et Lavi sortirent du batiment en courant. Ils prirent leurs chevaux et partirent au galop vers la ville. Allen avait encore Lenalee ( inconsciente) dans les bras._

_-Sir, dit un garde s'adressant à Komui, pourquoi nous avez-vous ordonné de nous écarter ? On aurait pus les arreter et sauver Mademoiselle Lenalee sans problème._

_Komui ne répondit pas. Puis il se tourna en direction de la Grande Salle sans rien dire._

_« C'est probablement mieux ainsi... »pensa-il. Il était plus ou moins surpris de se qui venait d'arriver et pas plus soulagé de se qui allait arriver._

* fin du flash *

Allen et Lavi étaient arrivé à la cabane sans se dire un mot depuis leurs fuite du château des Lee. Allen, lui, était complètement absorbé par le visage doux et fin de la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans les bras. Il était complètement plongé dans ses songes et il ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés que lorsque Lavi descendit de son cheval pour attacher sa lanière près de la cabane.

Allen fit de meme et Lavi s'occupa de l'attacher (le cheval pas Allen) avec l'autre puisqu'Allen avait les mains prises.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Allen déposa Lenalee sur le canapé, et, imité par Lavi, retira sa cape toute mouillée ainsi que le chapeau et le masque qu'il n'avait pas encore retiré.

Lavi alluma un feu pour réchauffer l'atmosphère et tous deux s'assirent sur leurs chaises tout en observant la jeune fille encore inconsciente.

-Dis moi Allen, commença Lavi en rompant le silence, tu as une idée du pourquoi nous on-t-ils laissé passer ?

-Auccune idée. C'est vrai que c'est plutot étrange...Lui répondit il simplement.

-« Plutot étrange », tu dis ? Moi je trouve ça carrément bizarre ! C'est vrai, ils avaient une armée entière prête à nous sauter dessus ! Et même avec ça, il nous laisse partir avec une otage ? Il est tout simplement tombé sur la tête ce type !

-Si ça ce trouve, il avait une bonne raison...dit calmement Allen, les yeux perdu dans le vague.

-Ouais...Mais, tu l'a entendu ? Il l'a appelé « Lenalee », et étant donné qu'il l'a appelé par son prénom, ça veux dire qu'elle fait aussi partie de la noblesse, non ?

-Eh bah ? Toi aussi tu m'appelle par mon prénom, et pourtant tu n'es qu'un simple serviteur !

-« Un simple serviteur » ? Je croyais que tu m'avait un peu mieux à la bonne que ça, moi ! Lavi semblait tout ramassé rien qu'à cette idée.

-Hé hé, mais non, c'est bon ! Je plaisante ! Reprit Allen amusé par la tete de Lavi.

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur ! Mais, bref, ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est qu'elle doit peu-être être l'un de ses proches ou autres...Tu crois pas ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

-D'accord, admettons, mais qui aurait l'idée de laisser un de ses proche au mains de kidnapeur ? Sa n'a pas de sens ! Répondit Allen, très perplexe.

-Eh bien...Selon moi, soit elle est, tout comme lui, une descendante de leurs famille et dans ce cas, peu-être qu'il veux se débarrasser d'elle pour hériter de toute la fortune en héritage...

-Soit...?

-...soit, peu-être qu'il voulait profiter de cette occasion pour la faire partir loins du château.

-D'accord, mais alors pourquoi ?

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi ? Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'attendre que les choses arrivent d'elle meme, non ? Maintenant, le vrai problème, c'est de savoir qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle, répondit Lavi comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.

-Ouais, alors autant dire que tes suppositions ne mènent à rien du tout ! S'énerva Allen. C'est vrai. Tout cela n'étais que des suppositions après tout. Si ça se trouve se n'était qu'une simple servante qui faisait le ménage par là, et qui serait tombé sur eux par harsard. Pourtant, il était sure d'une chose : cette fille...C'était celle qu'il avait vu avant d'entrer dans le château. Il en était certains.

-Hé, c'est pas juste ! Au moins, moi, je réfléchis un minimum, Jeune Maitre ! Hé ! Vous m'écoutez ou pas ? Hé ho...

Allen regardais le visage de la jeune fille. Lenalee...C'est un jolie nom, pensa -t-il. Il ne pretais meme plus attention à ce que lui disais Lavi qui cherchais vainement à attirer son attention.

Seulement il eu vite fait de remarquer le regard que portait son jeune maitre sur la jeune fille, et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, comprenant brièvement pourquoi il ne l'écoutait plus. Et, -autant le dire- ce genre de pensée lui a toujours donné l'envie de taquiner sa pauvre victime là-dessus.

-D'ailleurs, Allen. Tout à l'heure, en rentrant j'était en train de penser à un truc...lui dit-il avec le meme sourire.

-Hum ? Quoi donc ? Dit Allen sans détacher son regard de Lenalee.

-Eh bien, avec le chapeau, le masque et la cape, tu me faisait penser à Zorro avec une belle señorita dans les bras ! Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Un coups dur pour Allen, car cette simple remarque eu pour effet de le rendre aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Décidément, Lavi avait un don pour dire des phrases qui vous embrouille, pensa-t-il. Mais bon, quelque part, il trouvait toujours ces phrases toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres, quelque peu réconfortantes.

Soudains, des bruits à la porte les firent sortirent de leurs pensées. Quelqu'un était en train de s'acharner sur la porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir; c'est à peine si elle n'était pas sur le point de voltiger à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Jeune Maitre ! Lavi ! Ouvrez tout-de-suite cette porte avant que je ne vous l'envoie en pleine face ! S'écria la personne s'acharnant toujours sur la porte.

Allen reconnu immédiatement la voix et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte; seulement il l'ouvrit au meme moment où la personne s'apprêtait à donner un autre coups sur la porte, se qui eu pour effet qu'elle ne donnait pas le coups à la porte, mais à Allen lui-meme.

Sur le coups, il s'écroula alors qu'il était complètement dépassé par les évenements. Il lui fallut donc à peu près dix secondes avant de vraiment comprendre se venait de lui arriver; il regarda un moment en face de lui et vit vaguement la personne cloué devant la porte, visiblement aussi dépassé par les évenement : la dite-personne avait une robe plus ou moins sombre recouverte d'un tablier blanc, des cheveux gris-blancs indiquant que s'était une personne âgée, un sert-tete blanc avec des dentelles, un corps tremblant et complètement trempé par la pluie, bref on ne peut pas se tromper là-dessus, il s'agit de...

-Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Jeune Maitre, vous allez bien ?

...évidemment...On ne peut vraiment pas se tromper...Il s'agit de la Gouvernante d'Allen, mais aussi l'infirmière en Chef du château des Walker.

-Aie, aie, aie...Z'avez fait d'la muscu ou quoi ? Demanda Allen en reprenant ses esprits. Vous frappez plus fort que d'habitude...Je saigne du nez d'aill...

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la gouvernante s'approcha avec un mouchoir en marmonant :

-Aaaahh...Décidément...Vous êtes vraiment maladroit Jeune Maitre...

-Non mais je rêve ! Vous dites ça alors que c'est vous qui l'avez frappé ? S'écria Lavi qui ne voulais plus regarder la scène sans rien dire. Mais...Il se rendit vite compte de son erreur, car, la Gouvernante n'était réputé au château pas que par son caractère orgueilleux, mais aussi par sa violence désastreuse.

La Gouvernante se releva lentement en regardant Lavi avec un regard noir. Lui, était complètement paniqué et s'empressa de s'excuser un bon millions de fois, mais c'était trop tard pour notre pauvre Bookman...Quand il la vit s'approcher, il ne pu que revoir sa trop courte vie défiler devant ses yeux...

* Attention : paragraphe interrompu pour cause de violence pourrant porter atteinte aux mineurs et aux âmes sensibles, merci de votre compréhension... *

-Euh...Lavi ? T'es encore en vie ou pas ? Demanda Allen -à se qui restait de- son ami.

-A ton abis ? Debande lui de z'exguzer ou be bais me blainbre à don bère !

-Jeune Maitre, pardonnez ma question mais...Qui est cette jeune fille sur le canapé ? Demanda la Gouvernante ignorant totalement Lavi. D'ailleurs, lorsque le rouquins s'apprêta à rouspéter, Allen jugeât bon de le bâillonner avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise et finisse en miettes ou donné en pature aux cochons.

-Euh...Vous parlez de cette fille là ? Ah ! Bah...euh...Lavi et moi l'avons trouvée évanouie tout à l'heure et nous avons jugés bon de la ramener ici pour qu'elle puisse...euh... Allen ne s'avait plus trop quoi dire, autant dire que lui et les mensonges, ça faisait deux. Alors Lavi, rapide comme un éclair décida de prendre la relève pour les sauver de cette situation.

-...pour qu'elle puisse devenir une servante au palais ! Nous attendions qu'elle se réveille pour le lui proposer et vous êtes arrivée, Madame La Gouvernante ! Alors maintenant que vous êtes là, dîtes nous ce que vous en pensez !

La Gouvernante le regarda un moment l'air surpris. Faut dire que c'est le genre de réponse le plus inattendu.

-Hé bien...Je ne sais pas si..., commença t elle.

-Euh, excusez-nous un instand ! La coupa Allen en entraînant Lavi avec lui dans la salle d'à coté. Il ferma la porte pour éviter que la Gouvernante les entendent et jetta un regard glacial à Lavi, qui n'avait toujours pas conpris sa réaction.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si elle est de sang noble et qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est devenue une simple servante dans le château des Walker ? S'empressa de dire Allen.

-Ah, bah tu voit ? J'étais suuuure que tu me croyait pour cette histoire de noblesse ! Répondit Lavi tout content de sa répartie.

-Je suis super sérieux, là ! Qu'est-ce qu'ont vas faire maintenant ? Continua Allen complètement exaspéré.

-Bon, ok, écoute. Voilà se qu'on vas faire : alors, toi vas ... Lavi continua de parler de son plan à Allen à voix basse durant les deux minutes suivirent avant que la Gouvernante n'attende de trop.

* * *

En attendant son Jeune Maitre et Lavi, la Gouvernante, elle, était restée assise sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce.

Elle se demandait si cette longue discution dans la pièce d'à coté signifiait qu'ils avaient encore fait une grosse erreur. Mais en meme temps, elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Plus Allen grandissait, moins elle reconnaissait en lui le petit garçon bien sage qui posait sans arret des questions sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et des questions betes que tout les enfants finissent par poser un jour.

Mais...Ce temps là était bel et bien fini, et elle en avait la preuve à chaque fois que Lavi et lui faisaient les idiots et se retrouvaient dans une situation délicate.

* * *

Deux bonnes minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que Allen et Lavi ne ressortent de la chambre. La Gouvernante, elle, se leva de sa chaise en les voyant arriver.

-Alors, commença-t-elle, quelle genre de betise avez-vous enco...

-Je meurt de faim, la coupa Allen en l'emmenant vers la sortie, et si on retournaient au château pour le diner ?

-M-Mais...et la fille ? Demanda la Gouvernante qui ne comprenait plus se qui lui arrivait.

-Oh ! Ça ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Lavi vas attendre qu'elle se réveille ! Maintenant allons MANGER ! Répondit Allen en se léchant les babines.

-M-Mais...Hein ? Un fois sortis avec la Gouvernante, Allen claqua la porte derrière lui. « Espérons que Lavi ne me fait pas une farce, juste pour pouvoir se retrouver seul avec elle » pensa-t-il.

* * *

Lavi s'approcha lentement de la jeune demoiselle endormie. Il s'accroupie à coté d'elle et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose dans son sac. Finalement, il en sorti une petite fiole à moitié vide qu'il fit boire à l'endormie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une seule goutte du liquide à l'intérieur.

-Voilà. Avec ça, sa devrait aller maintenant, annonça-t-il avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres. Il tapota doucement sur la joue de Lenalee afin de la réveiller. Ce qui arriva.

Elle semblait encore complètement perdue entre les rêves et la réalité. Elle se releva doucement et se frotta les yeux pour mieux se réveiller. Elle ne semblait pas s'être encore aperçut de la présence de Lavi à ses cotés. Et lorsqu'il posa sa mains sur son épaule, le geste lui fit l'effet d'un éclair lui traversant tout le corps; surprise, elle se retourna face à lui sans vraiment comprendre se qui se passait.

-Q-Qui êtes-vous ? Et où-suis je ? C-Comment suis-je arrivée là ?S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

-Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te manger, lui répondit Lavi sur un air gentil. Ecoute-moi bien : ton nom est Lenalee Winfrey, tu as été enlevée à ta famille par des pillards et tu as été sauvée par un jeune homme du nom de Allen Walker. Néanmoins, pendant ton sauvetage, tu as été gravement blessée à la tete, et tu est dans le coma depuis maintenant plus d'un mois.

Lenalee le regarda l'air stupéfait. Faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas bien suivit tout ce qu'il avait dit, s'ajoutant à ça qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle était comme un bébé qui avait conscience de sa naissance, comme si on lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau avec de l'eau de javel...Elle ne se souvenait d'absolument plus rien du tout. Dans son esprit, c'est le blanc total. Seul son prénom lui paraissait familier; mais meme de ça, elle n'en était meme pas sure.

-Lenalee...Winfrey...? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Et mon nom est Lavi. Enchanté, dit-il en lui prenant la mains.

-Enchantée de meme, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Quand Lavi lui lacha la mains c'est comme si un ange passait dans la salle (nda : "il y eu un gros blanc" pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris XD).

-Euh...Lavi ? Demanda timidement Lenalee.

-Oui, je t'écoute, fit-il avec attention.

-Qu'est ce que...qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire, selon toi ? Ça me gène de rester ici alors que vous m'hébergez gratuitement depuis tout ce temps...

-Une minute ! Qui t'as dit que c'était gratuit, hein ? Répondit Lavi avec malice. Pendant un instand, Lenalee eue le souffle court. Allaient-ils lui faire payer les frais, lui et son Maitre ? Ou allaient-ils l'obliger à faire quelque chose de trop dangereux pour eux ?

La peur s'installa petit à petit dans son coeur, et la faisait frémir. Le sourire que Lavi lui affichait lui paraissait être le sourire d'un démon. Un démon au service du Diable en personne.

-Ecoute, j'ai un marché à te proposer..., commença Lavi amusé par le visage qu'affichait la jeune fille à son égard. Je voudrais que tu..., Lenalee commençait à paniquer sérieusement, mais qu'allait-il lui demander à la fin ? Lavi approcha doucement sa bouche de son oreille avant de terminer : ...devienne la servante personnelle de mon Maitre le temps que tu paye ta dette ! Finit-il joyeusement.

Lenalee n'en revenait pas. Lavi serait-il assez sadique pour lui faire faire une crise cardiaque avec ce genre de technique ? Sur le coups, elle se senti un peu bete et surtout complètement déboussolée.

Lavi, lui, était en train de se tordre dans tout les sens et riant comme un fou. Si quelqu'un de sensé était passé devant la cabane, il aurait tout de suite appelé quelqu'un pour l'emmener dans un hopital psychiatrique.

Après quelques minutes, il se calma enfin et regarda Lenalee. La pauvre, elle qui était déjà complètement perdu, voilà qu'un parfait inconnu commence à lui rire au nez pour une blague complètement stupide. Et il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était en train de lui faire la tete.

-Hé hé, excuse-moi, ne le prend pas mal. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, commença-t-il en bafouillant.

Lenalee ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne lui en voulais pas tant que ça, mais elle se demandait si il était vraiment sérieux tout à l'heure, avant son fou rire.

-Alors, tu es d'accord ou pas ? Reprit Lavi, très sure de lui.

-D'accord pour quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

* * *

-Diiites...On pourrais pas aller manger maintenant ? Demanda Allen momifié sous une montagne de livres de math.

-Vous vous etes déjà goinfré il y a à peine une demi-heure, vous allez devenir obèse à force de grignoter, de plus, vous n'avez meme pas fini vos devoir d'arithmétiques, répondit la Gouvernante visiblement énervée par ce genre de comportement.

-Maaaiiieeuh ! C'est pas juste, j'arrive pas à réfléchir le ventre vide, moi ! * Bruit de gargouillis provenant de son estomac * Tenez, vous voyez ?

-Il vas pourtant falloir que vous vous y mettiez, Jeune Maitre, insista la Gouvernante.

Allen avait la tete dans les livres. Faut dire que les math, ça ne lui donnait pas mal à la tete, comme beaucoup de personnes en ce monde, mais ça lui donnait mal au ventre...et faim, évidemment. Il se demandait où était passé Lavi, car cela faisait déjà au moins une heure et demi qu'Allen l'avait laissé tout seul avec Lenalee; ce qui l'inquiétait un peu, car Lavi était Lavi, et qui sait se qu'il pourrais bien faire quand il se retrouve en compagnie d'une belle jeune fille endormie. Non ! Lavi ne ferait jamais une chose pareil ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire pour se remonter le moral.

Soudains, il sentit quelque chose qui lui tapotait frénétiquement la mains comme pour le consoler. Il releva la tete de ses livres afin de voir la noble personne qui semblait être la seule de son coté aujourd'hui. Une petite boule jaune avec des ailes s'approcha docilement de son Maitre et se frotta contre sa joue.

-Timcanpy ! Tu cherche à me remonter le moral, c'est ça ? Lui demanda Allen avec un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres.

On toqua à la porte.

Allen voulut aller ouvrir, mais la Gouvernante lui fit signe de se rasoir. Puis se souvenant de l'accident qu'il avait eu précédemment avec la Gouvernante, il remercia le Bon Dieu d'avoir fait en sorte que la Gouvernante agisse ainsi. Lorsque la Gouvernante ouvrit la porte, Allen fut particulièrement content d'apercevoir un Lavi tout trempé à cause de la pluie et du fait qu'il ai courut depuis la cabane jusqu'à sa chambre. Il en avait complètement oublié son envie de manger.

-Hé Allen ! Laisse-moi te présenter...ta nouvelle servante personnelle ! S'écria Lavi en entrant dans la chambre.

Allen eu les yeux ronds. Les seuls mots qu'il réussi à articuler furent les mots suivants :

-M-Ma quoi ?

Lenalee entra dans la chambre. En la voyant, Allen ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate. Lenalee était vêtue d'une robe longue jusqu'à ses genoux et se terminant en dentelles, un petit tablier blanc aussi bordé par des dentelles, ainsi qu'un petit sert-tete blanc identique à celui de la Gouvernante qui allait parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux noirs; Elle avait aussi un petit collant blanc qui remontait jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux et des petites chaussures à talons noirs. Bref, n'importe quel garçon sensé aurait eu un coups de foudre dans la minute qui suit. Meme Lavi semblait la trouver à son goût.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que vous tombez à pic, intervint la Gouvernante, vous allez pouvoir vous occuper du Jeune Maitre à ma place !

-Euh...Mais attendez..., commença Allen.

-Elle est justement venue pour ça ! Le coupa Lavi. Allez, Allen ! On vous laisse seul maintenant, alors tachez d'être sage tout les deux ! Lavi ferma la porte derrière lui, mais on pouvais quand meme entendre les bruits de pas précipité dans le couloir.

-Bien, alors j'y vais aussi, Jeune Maitre. Dit la Gouvernante en partant à son tour, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! Quand la Gouvernante referma la porte, Allen ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se tournant vers Lenalee. Elle aussi était toute rouge, et ne semblait pas comprendre comment elle avait finit dans cette situation.

On peut dire que Lavi l'avait eu. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient prévus enssembles ! Mais...Demain...Oui, demain il lui ferait sa fête, c'est sure...

To be continued...

**Et voilà ! Second chapitre en ligne après deux mois d'absence. (les vacances vous savez...) Il est un peu plus long que le 1er, mais je ne suis pas très satisfaite du début... Et pour ce qui est du 3e chapitre, je ne l'ai pas encore écris mais je ne pense pas mettre 2 mois pour le mettre en ligne cette fois.**

~Bonus~

Wikki (ou l'auteur si vous préférez XD) : Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais la Gouvernante a tendance à appeler Allen « Jeune Maitre ». Un peu comme Gilbert dans Pandora Hearts dont j'avais déjà fait allusion dans le 1er Chapitre. Mais...euh...Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait si Lavi se prenait pour Sebastian (Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji) par exemple ?

~Flash~

Allen (Ciel Phantomhive) : Lavi, je veux que tu me prépare un gratin, des pommes de terre, un curry, une blanquette de veau, une tourte à la viande, un carpaccio, un poulet-frites, une salade, du riz, un flan aux mangues et vingt mitarashi dongo ET C'EST UN ORDRE !

Lavi (Sebastian) : Yes ~ ! Yes, my Lord ~ !

~Fin du Flash~

Wikki : * recroquevillée sur elle meme * Mon Diiiieeeuuu ! C'est horrible !

~Fin du Bonus~

Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ~ !


	3. Le Clan Noah entre en scène !

**Bonjour, ça fait un moment que j'avais pas édité cette fic -Ah ah...- mais bon, j'étais pas vraiment inspirée et j'espère que ça ne ressentira pas trop dans ce que j'ai écrit.**

**Ah ! Au fait, j'arrète pas d'oublier quand je publis un chapitre, alors autant commencer maintenant :**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent au monde de -man et à son auteur Katsura Hoshino. **

**Et merci à Sakura30, Soso-kum et klawnella pour avoir reviewé le second chapitre, ça me motive. ;-)**

**Voilà, voilà~**

Le Clan Noah entre en scène !

_On peut dire que Lavi l'avait eu. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient prévus enssembles ! Mais...Demain...Oui, demain il lui ferait sa fête, c'est sure..._

Lavi était en train de contempler le ciel nocturne depuis l'une des térrasses du chateau. Il ne pleuvait plus, le ciel était dégagé et on pouvait y voir une multitude d'étoiles qui sintillaient auprès de la Lune. Le rouquin frémit un peu lorsqu'un petit vent frais d'automne lui frappa le visage.

Il se faisait tard et il commençait à être sérieusement fatigué de cette journée. Autant dire qu'il aurait bien aimé aller se coucher sur le champ, seulement il n'avait auccune envies d'aller dormir chez Bookman car il savait pertinament que celui-ci allait lui gueuler dessus tout le reste de la soirée à cause de ce qui c'est passé tout-à-l'heure.

Pensif, il s'était pas rendu compte que depuis un moment déjà, il titillait le petit objet qu'il avait mis dans sa poche quelques heures plus tot. Il s'agissait d'un médaillon doré gravé d'un " L ", qu'il avait dérobé à Lenalee avant de la réveiller. Et pour cause, il avait eu peur que le produit administré sur elle ne fasse pas effet et qu'elle se souvienne de tout rien qu'à la vue du bijou. De plus, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas un banal

collier que les bourgeoises portent lors des réceptions données au Palais Royal. Il s'agissait là d'un des trois colliers sculptés dans de l'or pur, dont seul son Maitre, l'héritier de l'une des trois familles nobles de Vérone possédait. Il le savait car Allen aussi en possédait un; à part bien sur que le sien était gravé d'un " W " et non d'un " L ".

Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. " Allen, j'aurais donné cher pour voir sa tête en ce moment ! " pensa-t-il.

Allen se tourna brusquement vers son lit sans dire un mot, à la surprise de Lenalee. Celle-ci ne savait ni trop quoi dire, ni trop quoi faire. Lavi l'avait autant pris au dépourvus qu'Allen, faut dire.

Allen, lui, se contenta de déboutonner sa chemise en marmonant quelque chose d'inaudible. Lenalee, qui n'avait pas compris tout-de-suite, ne put refouler un rougissement lorsque celui-ci avait complètement enlevé sa chemise. Elle ne voyait que son dos, mais ça lui suffisait pour pouvoir imaginer le torse qu'il avait.

« Tu devrait aller rattraper la Gouvernante, lui dit calmament Allen sans se retourner vers elle, je suppose qu'elle pourra te trouver un endroit où dormir. »

Lenalee le regarda quelque secondes, incrédule. Puis, réagissant à ses paroles, marcha tranquillement vers la porte. Allen lui adressa un bref regard lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour fermer la porte il avait déjà détourné la tête vers son lit.

C'est là qu'elle remarqua le collier qu'il avait autour du cou : un collier avec une médaille dorée. En la voyant, elle sentit une drôle d'impression bouillir en elle, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Néanmoins, par peur qu'il lui dise quelque chose, elle sortit de ses pensées et ferma la porte silencieusement.

~Le lendemain matin : 11 : 36 exactement~

Allen lâcha un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Faut dire qu'il avait eu une nuit assez mouvementée : son ventre n'avait pas arrêté de gargouiller puisque la Gouvernante ne l'avait pas laissé prendre un encas la veille.

'Où est-ce que Lenalee a bien pu passer ?' pensa-t-il tout en marchant dans le couloir du château en direction de la cuisine. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais quand il pensait à cette fille, un sentiment doux et chaleureux enveloppait tout son être et le faisait frissonner sans auccunes raisons apparentes. Bref, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Soudain, un cri le fit sortir de ses pensés : ça venait des cuisines.

Sans attandre, il s'y précipita pour trouver deux jeunes femmes assises à terre -ainsi qu'une multitudes d'assiettes brisées- : l'une s'excusait envers l'autre comme si elle avait commis un crime et répétait sans cesse « Je suis désolée ! Je suis vraiment inutile ! » et l'autre n'était autre que Lenalee essayant veinement de la réconforter.

Quand elles se rendirent compte que Allen avait pénétré dans la salle, La femme maladroite se précipita vers lui et se retrouva de nouveau par terre après s'être fait un croche-patte avec sa robe.

« Je suis tellement désolée Jeune Maitre ! Je vous suis vraiment inutile ! Pour la peine je vais répondre de mes actes par moi-meme ! » fit-elle en attrappant un couteau qui traînait par là, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais non, Miranda ! Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Allen en éloignant le couteau de Miranda, ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de choses ! » Il fit un sourire qui la rassura un peu; elle se releva tranquillement et aida Lenalee à ramasser les morceaux d'assiettes brisées.

« ALLLLLEEEEEENNN ! »

Lavi entra en catastrophe dans la cuisine en faisant sursauter l'intéressé.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Lavi ? » Fit Allen en soupirant calmement.

« Je suis mal, vieux ! Le Panda va m'engueuler à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier ! IL VA ME TUER C'EST SUR ! »

« Cool », fit-il ironiquement.

« J'suis sérieux ! 'faut que m'aid- ! » Il s'interrompit en regardant Lenalee et soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Un sourire digne d'un diable s'afficha sur son visage. « Mais au fait, peut-etre que Lenalee peut nous accompagner, non ? Elle n'a pas encore vu la ville il me semble » Il le dit assez fort afin que Lenalee puisse l'entendre.

« Ca me plairait de venir, afin si le Maitre est d'accord bien sur. » répondit-elle en se tournant vers Allen. Se rendant compte qu'elle attandait une réponse, il rougit violemment et accepta sans broncher.

~Chez le Panda~

« Lavi où était-tu encore passé ? » fit Bookman en ouvrant la porte de sa 'maison'.

« Euh... Je vais t'expliquer Panda : en fait- »

« Et tu peux aussi m'expliquer pourquoi tu as ramené le Duc Walker ici ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, Maitre. » rajoutat-il en s'adressant à Allen.

« Il n'y a pas de mal » répondit simplement celui-ci.

Soudain, Bookman attrappa Lavi par l'oreille et le tira à l'intérieur de la maison en marmonant puis claqua la porte derrière lui. Allen et Lenalee étaient restés là, bouche bées et pas moins de deux secondes plus tard, on entendais un certain rouquin crier de terreur et un vieux lui ordonnant de rester en place. Les deux se regardèrent, étonnés, et Lenalee demanda finalement :

« Ca a toujours été comme ça avec eux ? » avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Oui, faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui : d'ici un ou deux jours il reviendra au château comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

« Ah...D'accord » fit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement. Allen la regarda un moment en souriant puis dit:

« Viens, on rentre. Je commence à avoir faim moi; pas toi ? » Et sans attendre de réponse, il commença à marcher dans la ruelle.

« Euh... Je vous suit maitre ! » En attendant cette phrase, Allen s'arrêta brusquement. 'Maitre'. Il détestait ce mot. Meme si il ne le disait pas aux autre, le fait que Lenalee l'appelle ainsi lui faisait mal au coeur, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Voyant qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher, Lenalee s'approcha de lui prudemment et posa sa main sur son épaule. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Risquant le tout pour le tout, elle lui demanda :

« Est-ce que... quelque chose vous perturbe... ? »

En attendant cela, Allen releva la tete vers elle.

« Est-ce que... hum... Tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom plutot ? Le fait que tu m'appelle 'Maitre' me gène un peu... » fit-il en rougissant. Lenalee resta silencieuse, un peu étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Après tout, tous les serviteurs -excepté Lavi- l'appelait 'Maitre' ou 'Jeune Maitre'; et le fait qu'il lui demande à elle de l'appeler par son prénom la fit rougir encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

Allen, voyant qu'elle répondait pas, continua : « E-étant donné que nous allons rester un moment enssembles, se serait bien si tu t'habituais à m'appeler 'Allen' dès le début... »

« Bien, si vous voulez... » répondit-elle hésitante.

« Cela conserne aussi le vouvoiement » dit-il en riant doucement, se qui détendit un peu Lenalee.

« D'accord... Allen »

~Au château des Lee~

« Ainsi... Lenalee a été enlevée, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est exact, Monsieur le Comte. »

Dans une pièce sombre du Palais, Komui était en face d'un homme rondouillard avec 'une dentition parfaite' et un chapeau haut-de-forme. Il ricana doucement.

« Bien. Nous allons la retrouver alors. »

**Merci de m'avoir lu, pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura plus de Allen X Lenalee je pense. Ja ne~**


End file.
